Percutaneous in situ or on-site laser therapy treatment of tissue such as tumors and in particular malignant breast tumors can be more readily performed today because tissue abnormalities such as tumors are being detected at earlier stages. Tissue abnormalities such as breast cancer and other cancers or tumors detected early in development can be effectively treated or destroyed using an ablative agent such as laser energy without conventional surgery.
Interstitial laser treatments of tissue (such as tumors) including malignant tumors (such as breast, liver, brain, and neck tumors), have been in development for more than a decade. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,396, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,953, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,240, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,366, U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,988, U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,175, U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,412, U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,109, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,253 disclose various apparatus and methods for performing interstitial laser treatments of tumors. Certain of these patents disclose laser probes and thermal probes for conducting interstitial laser energy treatment. Certain of these patents disclose other apparatus for conducting interstitial laser treatments. There is a need for a control system for facilitating control of the interstitial laser apparatus during interstitial laser therapy.